


take a break

by friendly_toast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, M/M, Overworking, Tired Hinata Hajime, kind of a vent whoops, the fic isnt sad tho dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_toast/pseuds/friendly_toast
Summary: hajime is (very) tired and hasn’t had a chance to regress in a while. fuyuhiko comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad, but im tired and nauseous so im not touching it anymore today. if i still hate it by tomorrow ill probably rewrite it

Hajime sighed, dragging his fingers down his face as he attempted to decipher the words in front of him. Honestly, staring at a bright computer screen for the better part of three hours really did a number on his retinas. 

Maybe if he stared long enough the answers would just...come to him? With a tired determination he glared at the computer screen. 

It only glared right back. Figures. 

“Christ.” To make matters worse, nausea had settled in his stomach as well, lingering as he tired to focus. Hajime knew he should probably eat something, but the anxiety that told him he  _ needed _ to finish his hell project first repeated in his head like a broken mantra. 

While he brooded over his current dilemma, he failed to notice Fuyuhiko come in through the front door. Even his gruff, “I’m home,” went in one ear and out the other. 

Socked feet padded into the living room, and the blonde came face-to-back with Hajime as he was hunched over the computer. “Hajime?”

The brunette (did not) let out a squeak at hearing the sudden voice. He turned fast, but seeing that it was only Fuyuhiko, he immediately relaxed. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” did he not hear him when he came in? For him to not have noticed, he must have been tired.

Fuyuhiko squinted as he took in his boyfriends appearance-- prominent eye bags, slightly shaky hands, even his whole complexion looked a bit pale. He tisked. 

“You’ve been pushing yourself.”

Rather than answer directly, Hajime gave a vague hum before turning back to his laptop. The response told Fuyuhiko all he needed.

Softening his demeanor a bit, he walked up to the brunette before placing a hand on his back. He wasn’t sure if it was what Hajime needed right then, but maybe…

“You need to relax for a bit, bub?” It was their code for regression time. 

He stumbled a lit when he got an arm full of the brunette, who nodded into his shoulder. Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, then.” He reached over to gently close the laptop and rearrange the scattered papers.

Hajime was still clinging to him in a way that was a bit uncomfortable considering their height difference, and the shorter had to pry him off softly in order to move. He tried not to cave at the protesting whine.

“C’mon, bub. I can’t exactly carry you,” he offered his hand in replacement. Fuyuhiko had, in fact, tried once. The end results were less than ideal. 

Hajime wanted to protest more, but he also remembered what happened the last time. Sullenly, he took the offered hand as he was led to their shared bedroom. 

Fuyuhiko had swapped the brunette's stiffer outfit for an oversized hoodie and some sweatpants, throwing on some loungewear for himself as well. 

Hajime padded over to the couch, stuffed cow occupying both hands and pacifier dangling from the clip on his hood. Fuyuhiko came out of the room with the essentials (blankets and pillows were a necessity), and seated himself next to the taller, who immediately buried into his side. 

“Alright Haji, what are we thinking?” Fuyuhiko gestured to the TV as he scrolled through the endless channels. Hajime wasn’t one for talking much when regressed, but he perked up a bit at the question.

“ _ Ponyo _ ?” If you weren’t close enough, you wouldn’t have heard the whisper, but Fuyuhiko nodded in understanding. It was no surprises, Ghibli movies were a fan favorite for the brunette, the little fish holding a place of her own. “ _ Ponyo _ it is, then.”

They watched it all the way through, or at least Fuyuhiko did. By the midpoint mark Hajime had passed out on the smaller males lap. 

His legs were probably going to fall asleep, but it was worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave suggestions/talk to me here or on my tumblr @friendlytoast !
> 
> have a good day/night <3


End file.
